


Let's start over

by Carnadine



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Magical Transformations, Fictober 2018, Gen, magical au, rated T for yuri's bad actitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Fictober 2018, days 5 & 6.Prompts: Spell / Dog Park.“A spell to turn a piggy into a princemy ass! Look what you’ve done, old man!”





	Let's start over

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: I put a spell on you, and now you're a pup!

“ _A spell to turn a piggy into a prince_ my ass! Look what you’ve done, old man!”

“I didn't mean to do this!”

 _This_ is running ahead of them, small paws clicking lightly on the stone path of the dog park. Victor and Yuri have been running for a couple of blocks trying to catch the little poodle, formerly known as the new addition to the Saint Petersburg coven, Japan’s Ace wizard Yuuri Katsuki.

“Yeah, right! So how come you ended up transforming him into a dog, huh?!” 

“I just-- he was so earnest, saying he has been following my magical research-- he’s a fan! and he showed me pictures of his dog-- did you know that he named him after me? How cute is that!”

“Victor, focus!” the pair is now walking in circles, trying to spot the small brown dog amidst the other ones playing in the park. 

“Well, and I was talking with Yakov about how much potential he have, and you said that he was just a fat pig -Yura, that’s not a nice thing to say to a fellow wizard- and even as I said that he only needed a spell to turn him into a prince, the thought appeared faster…”

The bushes behind one of the benches of the park keep shaking without any wind. After spotting a tiny rump hidden between the leaves, Victor reaches out, careful to not startle the small dog that looks warily at him.

“ _...he’s much cuter than a pig, he’s like an eager puppy_ , and as I was thinking this, the spell just… weaved itself.” 

“You sure are an idiot,” Yuri drops on the bench and in spite of his harsh words, he keeps his distance to not rattle the skittish transformed man even more. 

Victor turns to the bush, trying to catch Katsuki’s eyes, “I wasn’t talking about your looks or your magic abilities, you know,”  
The small poodle -Katsuki- is still half hidden in the bush, eyes bright and anxious. “It is your confidence that needs some help. To be as proud as a prince, that’s what I want to help you with, if you let me.”

It takes a couple of moments before the poodle leaves the cover of the leaves, carefully moving closer to the wizard sitting on the grass. 

“I’m really sorry about this. Could we start over?”

Victor smiles. A small paw on his outstretched hand is enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the list of prompts](https://twitter.com/namjinpiphany/status/1046119689741570048) if you wanna see them.  
>  And follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/carnadine_)
> 
> As always kudos/comments are super OK, thank you!  
> Also if you notice big grammar errors, hmu because english is not my first language. All help is appreciated.


End file.
